Family
by TeenQueen661
Summary: It has been fifteen years. One important phone call kicks off a race to the hospital. But, for what? Number 46 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Family

Summary: It has been fifteen years. One important phone call kicks off a race to the hospital. But, for what? Number 46 of the 100 Theme Challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own the story.

It were pretty quiet over at Hessenheffer Designs in downtown Chicago. Like on every Monday, the store was closed, so the proud owners, Günther and Tinka, could take inventory, restock shelves, redress mannequins, and come up with new designs.

Günther was by the storefront window, dressing the mannequins in betwinkled attire from their latest clothing line, "Betwinkle Mania." His sister, now known as Tinka Hessenheffer-Blue, was in the office at the back of the store, working diligently on processing order forms.

"Günther!" Tinka cried, running out of the office towards him.

"Ah, dear sister, just the person I wanted to see," Günther said, turning around to show her two betwinkled, evening gowns. "Pink or blue?"

"CeCe is having a baby!" Tinka shouted, frantically.

Günther showed no emotion, as he replied, "Yes, I have known that for nine months. Thank you for stating the obvious."

"No, you goat butt, she is having the baby _now_!" Tinka yelled.

"Oh, my, goat!" Günther exclaimed, his mouth hanging open. "You sure? How do you know?"

"Rocky just called me." Tinka explained, holding up her cell phone. "CeCe is in labour."

"Lock up the shop!" Günther instructed, hurrying for the front door. "We have to get to the hospital!"

Tinka nodded, grabbing her purse off of a nearby chair and rummaging for her keys. She followed Günther outside and turned to lock the door. She then tossed her keys back into her purse before hopping into Günther's car.

* * *

Rocky Martinez was nervously pacing in the waiting room of the local Chicago hospital, muttering to herself. After arriving at the hospital and checking in, one of the nurses had CeCe sit in a wheelchair and she wheeled her through the double doors. Rocky had not seen her since and was very worried about her.

Just then, the automatic doors leading outside slid open. Rocky whipped her head around and was surprised to see Günther and Tinka rush inside, breathing heavily.

"Wow, that was fast!" Rocky exclaimed, her eyes widening. "I called you about five minutes ago."

"Our shop is only a few blocks away from the hospital, remember?" Tinka explained. "That, and Günther drove like a complete wackadoodle!"

"Hey, you try driving a car, twin sister!" Günther cried, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. "It is more difficult that controlling a yak and carriage back in the old country."

"Well, you ruined my hair!" Tinka growled, gesturing to the dozens of strands of blonde hair coming out from her large bun.

Before Rocky could interrupt their bickering, the double doors to the hospital rooms opened and a nurse walked out. Her eyes immediately to the trio and she approached them.

"Excuse me?" the nurse said, looking at Günther. "Are you Mr. Günther Hessenheffer?"

"Yes, that is me," Günther replied, turning to face the nurse. "I am here to see my wife, CeCe."

"Well, she has been asking for you," the nurse said, gesturing for him to follow her. "Follow me, her room is just through these doors and down the hall."

"Go ahead," Rocky said to Günther. "We'll wait here for everyone else. Call us when the baby is born."

Günther nodded and disappeared through the double doors with the nurse.

* * *

Several hours later, Rocky could be seen pacing back and forth in the waiting room, impatiently waiting for news on CeCe, and for Ty and Deuce to arrive. Tinka was sitting on a nearby chair, betwinkling a scarf.

"Relax, Rocky," Tinka reassured her. "CeCe is in good hands and Günther is with her. She is fine."

Before Rocky could reply, the automatic doors leading into the hospital slid open and Ty and Deuce ran inside, their foreheads dripping with sweat.

"Hey, we're here!" Deuce called, stopping to catch his breath.

"I'm surprised we are," Ty remarked, looking at his friend. "With your reckless driving, I'm surprised we're alive!"

"We would have been here a long time ago, but my boss would not let me leave early," Deuce explained. "And he's my cousin. You would think he would be more lenient."

"And the producers would not let me leave until I finished recording the songs for my new album," Ty added.

"How's CeCe?" Deuce asked, wrapping an arm around his wife to stop her from pacing.

"She's okay," Rocky explained. "The nurse said she's only three centimetres dilated. We've got a long way to go."

"What happened?" Ty asked, referring to the moment prior to CeCe's water breaking.

"We went out to lunch at a burger joint because CeCe was craving fish sandwiches with mustard," Rocky explained. "That's when her water broke."

"Did you call for an ambulance?" Deuce asked.

"No, we were able to make it to my car," Rocky answered. "Then, I drove like a maniac here. I don't think I even parked straight."

"Well, that would explain the car out there parked perpendicular to the ones next to it," Ty said, with a laugh.

"So, I'm guessing Sparkly Boy is with her?" Deuce asked.

"Yeah, he's not leaving her side," Rocky reassured them. "You would have to pry him off of her with a crowbar."

* * *

Many more hours had passed, judging by the hundreds of bright stars outside that lit up the night sky. Rocky, Tinka, Ty, and Deuce had not left the waiting room since they first arrived. Georgia, Flynn, Kashlack, and Squizza, who had arrived shortly after Ty and Deuce, did not even leave to get something to eat. All eight of them, except Tinka and Deuce, were asleep in their chairs, waiting for the baby's arrival.

Ty yawned and opened his eyes after a brief nap. He looked to the ground and his jaw dropped when he saw not one, but dozens of hot pink, betwinkled scarves that Tinka had been knitting and betwinkling, all rolled up and stacked neatly in a pyramid by her feet.

"Whoa, babe," he said, appalled.

"I would have knitted more, but I ran out of yarn," Tinka said, sadly.

"Did you sleep, man?" Ty asked Deuce.

"Nope," Deuce replied, staring at the ceiling above him. "But, in case you were wondering, there are four thousand and ninety-six tiles on the ceiling."

Before Ty could reply, loud screaming came from down the hall behind the double doors, jerking the five sleeping people awake.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME, GÜNTHER!" CeCe yelled.

Flynn yawned and mumbled, "Huh...what's up?"

"I'm guessing CeCe is still awake," Georgia muttered, rubbing her eyes.

None of the eight people in the waiting room heard any more voices coming from CeCe's room, but Günther obviously replied because CeCe started screaming again.

"IT HURTS? OF COURSE IT %$#*$#* HURTS! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW THIS FEELS, YOU #&*$#$ GOAT BUTT!"

Rocky flinched and said, "Wow, CeCe's vocabulary is more colourful that a rainbow."

Günther must have answered because the waiting room was soon filled, once again, by CeCe's window-shattering screams.

"YOU, GÜNTHER HESSENHEFFER, ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN! WHEN WE GET HOME, I'M CHOPPING THAT THING OFF!"

Everyone's eyes widened. However, they could not help but chuckle a bit at CeCe threatening to do some severe damage to Günther's manhood.

"Poor Sparkly Boy," Ty commented. "Hopefully, he makes it out of there alive."

"And in one piece," Deuce added, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

* * *

CeCe continued to scream at random intervals for several more hours. Eventually, she quieted down, much to everyone's relief.

"Thank heavens!" Tinka said, pulling a pair of fluffy earmuffs off of her head. "I nearly went deaf!"

"How much longer is it going to take for CeCe to pop out my niece or nephew?" Flynn questioned, impatiently.

"This is her first child," Georgia reminded the group. "This could take days."

"Days?" Ty, Deuce, and Flynn exclaimed, simultaneously.

Rocky rolled her eyes and said, "You three ought to read a book or two on womanhood."

Before any of the men could answer, the double doors swung open and Günther walked out, in hospital scrubs. The minute he was spotted, everyone jumped to their feet, anxiously.

"Is the baby here?" Rocky asked, eagerly.

"Something like that," Günther replied, with a laugh. As he removed his hat and mask, he said, "You can come with me to see CeCe now."

Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Tinka, Georgia, Flynn, Kashlack, and Squizza followed Günther through the double doors and down the hall. They soon came to a room on the right and walked through the open doorway.

Everyone's eyes darted to CeCe, who was lying on her hospital bed, the bottom half of her body under the blankets. Her red hair was dishevelled from the delivery process and, despite her exhaustion, she was smiling.

There were gasps that simultaneously filled the room as everyone's eyes landed on the two bundles of blankets, pink and blue, in CeCe's arms.

"Oh, my, goat!" Squizza cried, happily, as she wiped away a tear. "You had twins!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ty asked, with a smile.

"We wanted to surprise you all," Günther said, lifting the blue bundle out of CeCe's arms. "That is why we did not tell you the gender of the baby, let alone how many we were having."

"Congratulations, you two," Deuce said, smiling.

"Friends, family, allow me to introduce you to the newest members of the Hessenheffer family," Günther announced, proudly. "Tyler Kashlack and Raquel Georgia."

Upon hearing the names of the babies, Rocky started to cry tears of joy. Ty enveloped his sister in a hug, trying to hold back his own tears. Kashlack smiled, while Georgia burst into tears.

"They're named after two of our best friends and two of our amazing parents," CeCe stated, joyfully.

"That was so sweet of you," Georgia said, tearfully, as she gave CeCe's arm a gentle squeeze. "To name your children after your family and friends."

"Yes, that is truly wonderful to hear, my son," Kashlack added, smiling warmly.

"Come here, little Tyler," Tinka said, as Günther passed her the baby boy. "Come meet your Auntie Tinka."

"And Uncle Ty," Ty added, moving to stand next to his wife. He looked down at the sleeping boy and said, "Welcome to the world, my little man."

"Baby Raquel, meet your Uncle Flynn," CeCe said to the baby girl, as she handed her over to Flynn.

"And Uncle Deuce and Aunt Rocky," Rocky added, gleefully, as she and her husband made their way towards Flynn and little Raquel.

"Do not forget about the grandparents," Squizza reminded everyone, speaking for herself, Kashlack, and Georgia.

CeCe smiled as she watched all of her loved ones getting to know the newest members of their family. Günther looked down at his wife and bent over to peck her on the lips.

When Günther pulled back, CeCe grinned and said, "I love you, Günther."

"And I love you, CeCe," Günther answered, with a smile. "And our lovely children also."

"And our huge, caring family," CeCe added, gesturing to the others in the room.

"Absolutely," Günther agreed, smiling at the scene unfolding before them.

Ten down, ninety to go! Questions? Comments?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

~TeenQueen661


End file.
